Neko-naito as "Lance" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
16:07 neko-naito 4b2de19d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.225.157 has joined #TDR 16:07 <@TDIFan13> *sigh* 16:07 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, neko-naito. 16:08 Hello, TDIFan13. 16:08 Hello, Kgman04. 16:08 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 16:08 Yes, I saw the Transcripter there, so yeah. 16:08 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:08 * Kgman04 makes a large "X" on his clipboard. 16:08 * TDIFan13 writes down "attitude" on clipboard. 16:08 * Kgman04 mouths, "So sassy." 16:08 * TDIFan13 mouths, "I know, right?" 16:08 (I wasn't trying to be. :'() 16:09 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 16:09 Lance. 16:09 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 16:09 Yes, I'm auditioning for Lainey as well. 16:09 * TDIFan13 frowns, then sips cup of coffee. 16:09 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 16:09 No, I have not. 16:09 * TDIFan13 writes down "No Experience" on clipboard, grinding teeth. 16:10 * Kgman04 purses his lips and scribbles notes. 16:10 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 16:10 Singer, kind, intelligent. 16:11 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 16:11 Okay. 16:11 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Lance is a panda. 16:11 False, he's a human. 16:11 * TDIFan13 looks at Kg with concerned eyes. 16:11 * Kgman04 sighs loudly. 16:12 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Was Lance raised on a farm? 16:12 True, I believe. 16:12 <@TDIFan13> You believe? 16:12 <@TDIFan13> You BELIEVE? 16:12 * Kgman04 writes "hesitant" on his clipboard. 16:12 <@TDIFan13> WHAT KIND OF AUDITION DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! 16:12 <@TDIFan13> YOU THINK THIS IS A "BELIEVE" AUDITION? 16:12 <@TDIFan13> IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? 16:12 <@TDIFan13> TOTALLY UNPROFESSIONAL. 16:12 -is a nervous wreck- 16:12 <@Kgman04> Ryan, Ryan. We don't want a repeat of last season. :( 16:13 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:13 <@TDIFan13> *sigh* 16:13 <@Kgman04> You've grown from that. 16:13 <@TDIFan13> Kgman04 and I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 16:13 All right. 16:13 Person has changed nick to Jennifer- 16:13 <@TDIFan13> Go ahead, Neko. 16:14 (Who's Jennifer? :|) 16:14 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Excuse me? 16:14 (I don't remember her at ALL. :|) 16:14 ...... :| 16:14 REALLY? 16:14 She WON a season. 16:14 (Oh, well.) 16:14 Hello, hellooooo! 16:14 :D 16:14 * TDIFan13 tsks. 16:15 I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hellooooooo! 16:15 Jennifer- has changed nick to Sadie 16:15 (Here's your real task. :p) 16:15 (Ohhhh. Okay. xD) 16:15 Hoooow are youuuuuuuu? :o 16:15 OH MY GOSH, HI, LANCE!!! ^_^ 16:15 I FEEL AMAAAAZING. 16:16 I love your voice so much. :o 16:16 Do you feeeeeeeel nice? Like sugar and spiiiice? :o 16:16 Yes, yes, I do!! ^^ 16:16 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 16:16 Awwwww, shuuuuuuucks. :D 16:17 I can audition as Lainey another time, right? 16:17 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:17 * TDIFan13 sighs obnoxiously. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> I suppose. 16:17 Okay. 16:17 Thank you. xD 16:17 * TDIFan13 sips coffee. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> Goodbye. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> <.< 16:17 neko-naito 4b2de19d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.225.157 has left #TDR [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions